The present invention relates to a spark device for internal combustion engines.
Many internal combustion engines currently utilize a spark plug for initiating a spark in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. One disadvantage of the spark plug is that it delivers a single spark centrally located at the upper end of the combustion chamber. Consequently, the fuel within the combustion chamber is ignited more slowly than would be the case if a plurality of sparks could be delivered to different locations within the combustion chamber. By utilizing a plurality of sparks, it would be possible to ignite the fuel within the combustion chamber more quickly and more thoroughly so as to improve the efficiency and power of the engine.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device for internal combustion engines.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device for internal combustion engines which delivers a plurality of sparks to the combustion chamber of the engine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device for internal combustion engines, wherein a plurality of sparks are delivered simultaneously within the combustion chamber so as to more fully ignite and burn the fuel in the combustion chamber.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device which will provide sparks to the combustion chamber, but which does not foul or become carbon coated as easily as prior spark plugs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device which can deliver a plurality of sparks in a predetermined pattern which is correctly positioned so as to maximize the combustion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device which can be customized to create different patterns as required for different designs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device which will increase engine efficiency and reduce engine emissions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spark device which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.